POR QUE LO MERECES
by Cassiopeia Medea Solo
Summary: Una prueba de amor, un regalo inesperado.


**PORQUE LO MERECES…**

By: Leo no Cassiopeia / Cassiopeia Medea Solo.

"Fic del reto un regalo para

Shaka."

Universo alterno.

Pareja: Shaka/Mu

Género: Romance, shonen ai

one-shot

 **Disclaimer:** ningún personaje de SS me pertenece, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de toei, créanme que si fueran míos fueran total y abiertamente gay.

 **Notas de la autora (ósea yo):** aunque este fic fue creado única y exclusivamente para el evento "un regalo para Shaka" de la página ShakaxMu amor y yaoi de mi querida amiga Lini, va dedicado a mi princesa oscura Darknes Perséfone de Kancer… para ti bonita, por siempre tener una palabra de apoyo para mí.

 **kyoto university, cafetería**.

Levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó la campanilla de la cafetería sonar indicando que alguien había entrado al concurrido establecimiento, se había quedado dormido enterrado entre sus libros. Sin molestarse en cambiar de posición alzó su mano para que su amigo pudiera encontrarlo entre la marea de estudiantes, aunque no es que su larga y lila cabellera pudiera pasar fácilmente desapercibida.

Su amigo le sonrió a la distancia y el trato de corresponder al gesto, aunque estaba seguro de que solo había hecho una muesca, se sentía demasiado cansado como para hacer otra cosa.

-Lamento tener que decirte esto Mu, pero te ves terrible… ¿problemas en el paraíso? – le preguntó su amigo, sentándose en la silla frente a él y apartando los libros.

-No Dite.- le respondió desganado.- no sucede nada malo entre Shaka y yo, solo estoy algo cansado y debo estudiar para mi prueba de mañana.

-¿algo cansado? – Le pregunto alarmado.- las bolsas debajo de tus ojos me dicen que no estás solo algo cansado _honey_ , estas agotado ¿qué está pasando contigo?

-Pidamos algo y ya te cuento.- respondió al tiempo que le hacía señas a la mesera que al ver al recién llegado, puso una amplia sonrisa y se dispuso a atenderlos

-Buenos días jóvenes ¿qué van a ordenar hoy? – les pregunto devorándose al peli celeste con la mirada.

-Buenos días dulzura.- le respondió Dite, coqueteando abiertamente con la chica.- a mi me traes un chocolate caliente con esas galletitas de coco deliciosas que sabes que me gustan y a mi amigo el zombie, un café negro bien cargado y un pedazo de tarta de manzana.

La chica tomo la orden embobada y se fue, el peli celeste la observaba descaradamente y rió.

-Dite.- su amigo le llamo para recuperar su atención.- no deberías jugar así con la pobre chica.- le reclamo con falso enojo.- tú tienes novio y la pobre debe de tener un mundo de ilusiones contigo.

-Mi querido amigo, no le estoy poniendo los cuernos a Death con coquetear un poco con la chica.- se defendió.- además si un poco de mi atención la hace feliz ¿quién soy yo para negársela?

Ambos rieron.

-Pero ya basta de hablar de meseras sexys y dime qué demonios sucede contigo, te ves acabado cariño.-

Mu suspiró.

-Desde hace unos meses estoy trabajando en una farmacéutica es medio tiempo, pero es realmente agotador trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, no sé como Shaka lo hace sin venirse abajo. – le respondió.

-¿Trabajando? ¿Tu? – Lo atropello con preguntas.- Mu, de todas las personas que conozco eres quizás quien menos necesite trabajar ¿por qué lo haces?

-Porque pronto es el cumpleaños de Shaka y me gustaría darle algo especial.

-¿y por qué no le pides plata a tus padres y listo?

-El tema del dinero es delicado para Shaka, Dite.- suspiró.- recuerda que ni siquiera acepto el medio tiempo en el laboratorio porque fue mi papa que lo recomendó.

-¿Qué anda mal con tu novio, Mu? si me has contado que el dinero es un tema espinoso entre ustedes, pero no entiendo el porqué.

-No acepta ninguna ayuda ni de mis padres ni de mi, dice que no está conmigo por dinero o status social.- respondió.- esa reticencia se la debo a mi papa y su grandioso comentario cuando le presente a Shaka, le dijo que seguro era un hippie que quería quitarme el dinero.

El peli celeste se echo a reír.

-Entiendo al rubio, ya conozco la lengua filosa del señor Shion.

-Bueno ya entiendes entonces. Desde ese día Shaka se niega a recibir nada que venga de mi familia, prefiere trabajar como animal para pagar sus gastos y mantener su beca. Por eso quiero darle algo que yo pague con mi propio dinero, además el trabajo me sirve para la carrera.

-¿En ese caso ya sabes que le darás?

-Bueno… estuve pensando en invitar a su familia unos días a visitar Japón, pero no he podido reunir el dinero suficiente para traerlos a todos, no sin tener que recurrir a mis padres. – respondió mientras recibía su café y veía a la chica sonreírle embobada a su amigo y a este darle una notita con lo que presumía era su número de celular.

-No preguntare que era eso.

-Muchas veces mi querido Mu, la ignorancia es una bendición.

Ambos siguieron hablando de sus cosas mientras comían.

 **Laboratorios de Bio-ciencia, Kyoto university.**

Dos jóvenes trabajaban muy concentrados en sus experimentos, cuando el de cabello aguamarina llamó a su compañero para que mirara hacia la puerta.

-Oye Shaka ¿ese de allá no es Mu?

El rubio dejo lo que estaba haciendo y giró rápidamente su rostro, su novio le saludo con una sonrisa. Terminó con sus obligaciones, se despidió de su compañero y se fue a recibir a su novio. Se fueron juntos a comer a la cafetería más cercana.

Luego de un rato Mu se desesperó cuando notó que su rubio no le estaba prestando atención y trato de sacarle conversación.

-Me estoy acostando con tu padre…- le dijo el peli lila para comprobar su teoría de que el hindú no le estaba poniendo atención.

-Si amor, que bueno… le contesto.

-¿Me escuchaste siquiera?

-Por supuesto que te escucho… ¡espera! ¿Qué?

\- ¡Shaka! ¿Qué te pasa? estas demasiado distraído hoy.- le reclamo un poco incómodo.

-Perdóname Mu, es solo que extraño a mi familia, hace ya cuatro años que no los veo.

-Lo siento amor… - le dijo tomándole de las manos.- debe ser muy duro estar lejos de ellos tanto tiempo.

-Lo es, pero gracias a los dioses tú estás conmigo.

En ese preciso instante Mu supo que podía darle de regalo a su amado rubio, aplicaría el viejo refrán que le había escuchado una vez a Milo el novio de Camus, si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

 **Lunes 19 de septiembre.**

Estaba de muy mal humor. Había tenido pesadillas, Mu no le había mandado su acostumbrado mensaje de buenas noches, tampoco le deseó feliz cumpleaños al llegar medianoche como en años anteriores, no pudo hablar con él en todo el día, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje y desde ese día que lo había pasado a recoger al laboratorio andaba muy extraño.

-Oye Shaka… ¿qué te sucede? – le preguntó Camus al observar que el rubio estaba más callado de lo normal y completamente distraído.

-No me pasa nada Camus.

-Por supuesto que si.-afirmó.- has echado a perder dos muestras desde que llegamos y si sigues así también arruinarás esa.- le dijo señalando el cultivo en el que el rubio trabajaba.- y podrás ser muchas cosas, pero no eres descuidado. Dime qué te sucede para que podamos resolverlo y volver a trabajar con normalidad.

-No es nada serio Camus, o tal vez si.- se palmeo el rostro con frustración.- el hecho es que no he podido hablar con Mu en todo el día y desde hace días siento que me evita.

-¿Mu? imposible, ese chico te ama con locura, eres un completo tonto si dudas de él.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando el celular del rubio sonó, supo inmediatamente de quien era la llamada cuando vio la luz volver a los ojos de su compañero. Su rostro pasó de la absoluta devastación a la dicha total con solo escucharlo. Camus rió al verlo asentir repetidamente mientras hablaba y cuando colgó su expresión calmada había regresado.

-¿y qué tal? – Preguntó algo burlón.- ¿ya no temes que vaya a dejarte?

-Me dijo que ha estado ocupado y que me tiene una sorpresa esta noche en su departamento, ya sabes para disculparse y celebrar mi cumpleaños.

-¿Qué te dije? y tu haciéndote historias en tu cabeza.

-No me digas nada. Te recuerdo que casi enloqueciste cuando ese chico amigo tuyo, como se llamaba… ¿Surta? Te quiso bajar al bicho.

-Es Surt y ni me lo recuerdes, pero yo si tenía motivos.- le respondió supuestamente indiferente.

Se arregló lo más que pudo antes de ir a ver a Mu. Podía ser pobre, pero trataba de verse lo mejor posible para su novio. Dejó su cabello suelto como sabia que al otro le gustaba, se puso unos mocasines, un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa de manga ¾ blanca, su mejor perfume y salió directo al departamento de su amado.

Al llegar Mu lo recibió sencillamente vestido, aunque muy guapo. Llevaba su precioso cabello recogido en una trenza floja, unos jeans azules y una camisa manga ¾ negra. Olía delicioso, como a lavanda.

Se lanzó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana

-Extrañaba besarte

-y yo que me besaras.

Mu le tomó de las manos y lo llevo hasta el comedor. El peli lila se esmero, había preparado una mesa esplendida, una cena que se veía deliciosa, el vino elegantemente acomodado en una hielera, velas con un ligero toque perfumado y frente al lugar de la mesa que se supone que el ocuparía, un sobre blanco con su nombre aguardaba.

Mu le hizo señas para que lo tomara, disfrutando como la expresión del rubio frente a él iba cambiando de la curiosidad a la más absoluta sorpresa.

-Mu... yo no sé qué decir.- le dijo emocionado, aunque algo dubitativo.

-Un gracias es suficiente para mí, aunque si le quieres agregar un beso a tu agradecimiento mira que no me quejo.

-No es eso, es que esto es demasiado. Debieron haberte costado mucho, no puedo aceptarlos Mu.- hizo amago de devolvérselos.

Su novio le había regalado pasajes de ida y vuelta a la India, le estaba dando la oportunidad de ver a su familia, a su padre y a sus hermanos a quienes no veía desde hacía ya cuatro años, cuando llego a estudiar a Japón.

-Oh por supuesto que no.- le rebatió el peli lila, frenando su intento de rechazar los pasajes.- puedes aceptarlos y lo harás. Esos pasajes no han sido pagados con el dinero de mis padres. Llevo meses trabajando para poder darte algo que yo haya conseguido con mi propios medios, por eso nos hemos visto poco, tengo trabajo. Además los compre de manera que no puedan ser devueltos, si rechazas mi regalo tiraras mi esfuerzo a la basura y herirás mis sentimientos ¿quieres herirme Shaka?- le preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-Por supuesto que no, jamás haría algo que te hiciera sentir mal.

-Entonces acéptalos. Viajare contigo a la India, quiero conocer a la familia del hombre con quien pretendo compartir mi vida, claro si ese hombre quiere compartir su vida conmigo.

-Mu...tu... ¿tú te quieres casar conmigo?- le pregunto atónito y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Claro que si. Soy un hombre de un solo amor y mi corazón ha decidido amarte a ti.

-Eres demasiado bueno Mu ¿por qué haces tanto por mi?- preguntó acariciando su rostro.

-Porque te lo mereces y yo te amo. Haría lo que fuera por ti Shaka, no lo dudes ni siquiera un segundo.

-Gracias Mu, por todo. Me has hecho muy feliz al darme la oportunidad de poder ver a mi familia de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, sin embargo el mejor regalo, el más grande, el más hermoso y preciado para mí me lo diste hace mucho.

-¿Qué cosa?

-A ti. Tú eres el mejor regalo que la vida me ha dado, te amo.

-yo más.- le dijo atrayéndolo hacia si para besarlo.

Se unieron en un gran beso, Mu feliz porque había logrado darle un buen regalo al terco de su novio y Shaka agradecido por tener entre sus brazos al que él consideraba que era su verdadero regalo... a Mu.

 **Fin.**

Creado con mucho amor para el evento (un regalo para Shaka) de la página ShakaxMu amor y yaoi, espero les guste aunque sea un poquito.


End file.
